The Five of Disaster
by DarkBlaziken
Summary: Five Pokemon. Five different abilities, to create panic among humans. Giftfic.


A random piece of somewhat-angstic Drama inspired by a simple question from someone i call Lyn: "Why do you call yourself DarkBlaziken?"

Dedicated to my friends, Absol Master/Wil, Arcanine Majesty/Guy, ThunderBlastoise/Hector (whose FF account is by another name) and VaporeonHurricane/Florina (who doesn't have a FF account).

* * *

**The Five of Disaster**

_Absol Master_

From the dark depths of the unknown I leap forth.

Men fear me, yet they revere me; I am the foreteller of calamity, of disaster, of destruction. My presence announces forecoming danger. People know what to expect, yet their future is still a mystery, and that is what frightens them: the unknown.

I may appear to bring bad news, but it is actually a warning to the humans. However, instead of heeding my advice, they foolishly remain in the danger zone, out of their reluctance to lose everything they possess. They choose to dread me rather than to listen to me, and there is nothing I can do about that.

For I am the Master of Disaster, but I cannot stop it when is comes.

* * *

_Arcanine Majesty_

Where I have trespassed, a trail of embers follows.

Fire is the source of warmth, the symbol of hope to many. Yet, fire destroys. It causes mass destruction, it burns, it ravages.

And I have control over it. I have the power to make red-hot rocks and fiery lava spew out and flood the land, to cover the land with suffocating hot ash. Fire is my friend and the land my kin; they bend to my will.

Men are as fascinated by me as they repulse me. What can be more terribly beautiful than fire? What is more horrifyingly grand than a literally earth-shaking phenomenon?

Majestic, men calls it. And thus comes my name.

* * *

_ThunderBlastoise_

A forked tongue of lightning and a resounding crash of thunder announce my presence.

Those at sea know me, and fear me. Even pokémon—and other creatures at sea—dive down in alarm when they sense my presence. Wherever I go, storms brew. The sea turns from a peaceful stretch of water to a turbulent devil. It swallows up everything: boats, ships, men, anything within its grasp.

Otherwise, the sea freezes. I whip up chilling blizzards, the biting cold wind along with shards of ice strikes mercilessly at the land, crushing houses, plants, animals, burying them alive under the thick blanket of snow and ice.

Men know when I am coming. My arrival is thunderous and un-missable.

* * *

_VaporeonHurricane_

I am graceful as water, swift as wind, and deadly as the two's worst terrors.

There are many kinds of winds: breezes, cooling and gentle, or gales, terrifying and destructive. Wind may be temporal, but its effects can be lasting. A sandstorm will eventually subside, a hurricane die down, but the damage it has caused take a long time to be healed, to be repaired. The trauma does not just leave so easily.

Wind and water are very different, yet they cannot be separated. Hurricanes are born from the sea. Winds create waves. I bring about both. I possess a cold flame. More burdensome than a real one, quick to wear, but far more damaging, far more lasting.

Men claims I am like the disaster I bring. I am a hurricane myself.

* * *

_DarkBlaziken_

Darkness entwined with flames gives rise to my birth.

I am more than mere fire, yet less than a shadow. You can say I am contradictory: you will be right. Men view what I bring as hell's last horror, but at times they call it a blessing—it is both. Both the most fearsome, yet sometimes the most craved for.

During times when men are overcome by scorching lava tides, when they are sucked into deadly whirlpools, when they are drowning in rapidly-moving air, in torture beyond torture—I come for them, to bring them to another place, to free them from this world. Just a flash of dark flare, and I take their soul away. It is faster, less painful than anything is.

But it takes away everything. Is it darkness or light? Evil or good?

I do not know for I myself am contradictory.

* * *

_The Five of Disaster._

_Dread. Devastation. Death._

_Seemingly the reincarnations of evil, the beings of hell._

_But after all, they are the messengers of Nature's wish._

_It is time to reconsider our own actions._

* * *

Short enough. I only own DarkBlaziken and no one else, but the concept for the whole thing is by me. Review if you want to, comments are appreciated as always.


End file.
